User talk:Ryangregg
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the April 16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gyarados Magnus (Talk) 20:16, January 14, 2013 Flags Welcome to the wiki, and thank you for your edits (and thanks for being bold enough to create the list of F1 drivers, it really should been created long ago). I noted something from your List of Formula One drivers article: you can more easily type in the flags by using the country's three-letter abbreviation (e.g. can be written as ). There is a full list at The Formula 1 Wiki:Project Flags. Keep up the good work! —Gyaro Maguus— 16:42, January 2, 2014 (UTC) For season articles... We have our own styles for the teams and driver tables and for the results matrices. There are a few teams and drivers templates to use. For the start, use Template:TeamsTableStart or the appropriate subtemplates /pre1984, /pre1974 or /pre1974/NC. For the individual entries, use Template:TeamsTableEntry or subtemplates /pre1984, /pre1974 or /pre1974/NC. The table is ended with Template:TeamsTableEnd. Good examples of the results matrices can be seen at the 1994 Formula One Season article. Sorry that I've only told you about this now. Happy editing! —Gyaro Maguus— 14:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) For driver results tables... For driver results tables (like the ones on and , please note we have our own version (which you can see on seasons like , and ), with all the syntax viewable at Template:Career Results Key. Please use our system. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:46, March 6, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Australian Grand Prix/Gallery Does it matter if I remove this page, because I have the category for it already. Thanks Rugby Sevens are coming 21:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The Nazi Flag It is best to upload flags in pure SVG form, as those flags scale better. I'll reupload it and create the template. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :It is now at . Please read and use the templates from The Formula 1 Wiki:Project Flags. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Another thing Please don't copy from Wikipedia. We are meant to represent something that is different from Wikipedia. —Gyaro Maguus— 21:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Following on from Gyarados Magnus comment There is a template for you to use with a grand prix. I am just telling you that ok Rugby Sevens are coming 22:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Tooned notes For Tooned episodes, please add "(Tooned)" (using displaytitle to put "Tooned" in italics) to the article title if the article title is ambiguous – so title the second episode of Series 1 as "Slicks (Tooned)" but don't disambiguate the rest of the first series. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:44, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ? What page did I do all of the work on afterwards? | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 01:40, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Roy Hesketh I would just like to inform you that your article on Roy Hesketh will be deleted in 72 hours. If you are opposed to this, join in the conversation here. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Adding to date articles When you create a new article on someone, can you check if they are on the appropriate date articles, and if not, add them in please. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC) User:Ryangreggnumber2 Hi Ryan, I've placed a notice on the userpage of Ryangreggnumber2 to make Wikia aware that it is not to be deleted. Wikia do not usually allow multiple accounts, and are liable to block users for having them. Hopefully this will stop that from happening. Feel free to edit the message I created, but please don't remove it. Thanks. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Discord Hey man, I thought I would make a Discord server for the F1 Wiki. It should allow for better and easier communication between the regular editors. Hope to see you at: https://discordapp.com/channels/366853801551986689/366854783057002508 Regards, RandomG. Randomg (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC)